Ice Cream
by Heyitsmezifan
Summary: "Es Krim ini… sama sepertimu, ge. Awal aku bertemu denganmu, kau orang yang begitu dingin. Tapi, setelah kita cukup lama saling mengenal satu sama lain, aku merasakan kelembutanmu," /Drabble maybe/KrisTao/Don't Like Don't Read!


Disclaimer: Kris dan Tao adalah milik Tuhan YME, Keluarga, SMEnt, dan Fans mereka. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai cast di fanfic saya.

a/n: saya coba bikin FF KT yang isinya fluff, tapi saya ga terlalu yakin ini berhasil apa tidak. Jadi maaf kalau mengecewakan. Maka dari itu saya akan sangat senang kalau pembaca meninggalkan jejak berupa tanggapan kalian tentang fanfic ini agar selanjutnya saya bisa membuat fanfic yang lebih baik lagi. Jika kalian pernah menemukan fanfic/cerpen/apapun yang mungkin saja mirip dengan milik saya katakan saja agar saya bisa segera mengoreksinya. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca~

.

.

.

.

"GEGE AYO BANGUN!"

Suara menggelegar itu berhasil membuat Kris terbangun dari tidur cantiknya. Hell! Ini hari minggu. Ini waktu yang tepat untuknya mengistirahatkan badan dan pikirannya yang penat sejenak setelah enam hari berkutat dengan kertas-kertas laporan di kantornya. Kris hanya ingin tidur sampai siang hari nanti. Tapi sepertinya si pemilik suara tadi tak mengizinkannya.

"Gege ayo cepat bersiap-siap! Aku ingin makan es krim,"

Kris menoleh malas pada pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah menarik-narik lengan kanannya. Pemuda bersurai emas itu menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum kemudian melirik jam weker di atas nakas sebelah ranjangnya.

"Tao, ini masih jam delapan, biarkan gege tidur satu jam lagi, oke?"

"Tidak mau! Bukankah gege janji hari ini akan mengajak Tao jalan-jalan? Tao juga ingin makan es krim," rengek pemuda bernama Tao itu.

Kris menghela nafas untuk yang kedua kalinya. "baiklah. Gege akan bersiap-siap."

"Kalau begitu, Tao akan menunggu gege di meja makan. Biar Tao siapkan sarapan untuk gege,"

"Tentu, sayang,"

Pemuda penyuka panda itu sudah akan beranjak turun dari atas ranjang yang tadi dinaikinya guna membangunkan sang kekasih sebelum sebuah tangan menahan lengannya.

"Ada ap-"

Chu~

"Morning kissku,"

Dan Kris pun berjalan dengan santai menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan panda imutnya dengan kedua pipi yang merona dengan kedua kelopak matanya yang mengerjap lucu.

.

Setelah sarapan Tao menyeret Kris untuk keluar. Mereka hampir saja tidak mengenakan alas kakinya jika Kris tak mengingatkan Tao yang terlalu bersemnagat untuk jalan-jalan.

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki-usul Tao lebih tepatnya-. Ini adalah kesempatan yang jarang bagi mereka untuk bisa sekedar jalan-jalan bersama. Kris yang dipercaya sang Ayah untuk mengelola perusahaan milik keluarganya yang ada di Korea Selatan mempunyai kesibukan yang sangat luar biasa menyiksa. Tak jarang di hari libur pun ia masih tetap bekerja mengurus laporan-laporan yang masih menumpuk atau menemui klien. Tao yang seorang mahasiswa semester akhir pun juga tidak kalah sibuknya. Tugas-tugas dari dosen yang entah berapa jumlahnya cukup menyita waktu Tao. Maka dari itu, saat tahu mereka memiliki waktu senggang di hari minggu ini, sepulang dari kantor kemarin Kris akan mengajak Tao jalan-jalan besoknya.

"Gege, Tao ingin makan es krim,"

"Ayo kita kesana," ucap Kris seraya menarik lembut pergelangan tangan Tao dan menggandengnya menuju kedai es krim.

Setelah memesan Vanilla Ice Cream with Pancake untuk Tao dan Ice Coffee untuk Kris, mereka mengambil tempat di sebelah jendela.

.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali makan es krim?"

Pertanyaan dari Kris membuat Tao menghentikan kegiatan melahap es krimnya.

"Karena rasanya enak," jawab Tao polos.

"Hanya itu?"

Pemuda yang lebih muda menggeleng, "ada lagi."

"Apa itu?"

"Karena…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Karena es krim itu menurutku mirip dengan gege,"

Kris tertegun.

"Maksudmu?"

"Es Krim ini kelihatannya memang dingin. Saat kita melahapnya pertama kali sensasi dingin itu tidak bisa kita elakkan. Tapi, jika kita benar-benar menikmatinya, kita dapat merasakan kelembutan dibalik sensasi dingin es krim itu."

"Es Krim ini… sama sepertimu, ge. Awal aku bertemu denganmu, kau orang yang begitu dingin. Tapi, setelah kita cukup lama saling mengenal satu sama lain, aku merasakan kelembutanmu,"

Kris masih membisu. Dari mana panda imutnya ini mendapatkan untaian kata tadi?

"AW! Kenapa gege mencubit hidungku?" pekik Tao sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya yang baru saja menjadi sasaran empuk ibu jari dan jari telunjuk Kris.

"Aku gemas denganmu! Darimana kau belajar kata-kata itu, eum?"

"Ish, gege menyebalkan! Aku membencimu!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu~"

"Ish!"

END

O-oke, apa ini tadi -_-? Saya ga ngerti kenapa ide ini terpikirkan. Saya juga ga ngerti kenapa Kris bisa disama-samain kayak es krim sama Tao *diwushu*

Oke, sepertinya saya ga jago bikin yang sweet-sweet model begini. Tapi review kalian sangat berharga ^^ tolong kasih komentar dan tanggapan kalian setelah membaca fanfic ini ^^ dan maaf juga apabila ada typo bertebaran. Sekali lagi terima kasih.


End file.
